


Glitter

by donttouchmyhairormycrown



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmyhairormycrown/pseuds/donttouchmyhairormycrown
Summary: Amy comes home after a long day at work.Mostly just fluffy stuff





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with this but I'm not sure...  
> Please comment with any suggestions and advice

Amy was tired, seemed to have been for the past two weeks. The weariness seemed to follow her around, resulting in her lagging step and the dark circles under her eyes. Being a sergeant and managing a toddler as well as a man- child wasn’t easy. All she wanted to do tonight was to sit in the bath and read, and then go straight to bed. Her mini- Amy had been particularly annoying today, and her patience had worn thin. Amy turned the lock with a small sigh, glad to be home.

Until she walked into the living room, discovering it completely covered in glitter. Soft laughter was coming from her son’s room, and anger bubbled inside Amy. Jake and Rae had gone crazy with glitter, and Amy knew Jake wouldn’t clean it up. Instead of coming home to a hot meal and loving family, Amy had come home to a gargantuan mess. And she wasn’t happy about it. She marched purposefully down to Rae’s room, tears beginning to prickle in the corners of her eyes. Amy deserved a break, time to rest and recollect, and her family wasn’t letting her.

Swinging open and slamming the door, Amy started to screech. “Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?!” Jake abruptly jumped up from the picture book he was reading to Rae, a surprised look on his face. Amy felt a pang of guilt for interrupting them. Amy knew Jake was a good dad, and a just as good husband, but in the moment all she could see was red.  
“Why is there a mess everywhere?!?! What is wrong with you ?!? I wanted to come home and relax, and now I’ll have to stay up half the night cleaning! I’m tired!” Rae started crying in her crib, chubby fists clutching at the railing.  
“Babe?”Jake’s face was worried, and he looked a little scared. Amy took a tentative step back, realising she had terrified both her daughter and her husband with her anger.  
“I- I’m just…,” Amy had no words, so she ran into their bedroom and jumped onto the bed, burying her face in the pillows.

Tears ran down her cheeks, soaking the pillow. Amy knew she had stuffed up really bad. She hated getting mad, especially at her family. Jake had always been there for her, through the toughest of times, and Rae lit up her world and could make her laugh like no one else. The guilt and shame filled her body, causing soft sobs to escape from her chest.  
Amy lifted her head to a soft knock on the bedroom door.“Babe, can I came in?” Jake’s brows were furrowed and her looked miserable. Amy gave a small nod in reply. “I’m sorry about the mess. I was going to clean it up after putting Rae to bed, but I can do it now. We didn’t mean to upset you. I know you’re tired and aren’t feeling your best, and I’m sorry. I love you. ” Jake said, winding his arms around her  
“No, it’s okay. It’s just me. I’m a mess. It’s just the hormones. I’m the one who should be sorry, and I love you too.” Amy sniffed, snuggling up against Jake’s warm body. He stroked her rounded stomach lovingly. “You went baby crazy,” Amy could hear the laughter in his voice. “I sure did,” was all she could say. “Go get Rae, and we’ll all get some sleep. Let’s figure the glitter out in the morning.”

Amy fell asleep in her husband’s arms, cuddling her daughter. She dreamt of their unborn son and future family of four. There would always be problems in life, but in the end everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
